The invention relates to a camshaft controller, especially for use in an induction manifold system for a multicylinder internal combustion engine.
A camshaft controller of this kind is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,369. It is disposed in an air induction system, an induction manifold being provided from which individual intake tubes arranged side by side lead to a flange. This air induction system is fastened by this flange to the cylinder head of a multicylinder internal combustion engine. The individual intake tubes are intersected by a longitudinal bore. In this longitudinal bore a camshaft controller is provided, which is configured such that the length of the air intake tube is varied by turning it.
Furthermore, an induction tube apparatus for a multicylinder internal combustion engine is disclosed in DE-OS 4344504. It too has a camshaft controller which is disposed in a longitudinal bore, and the camshaft controller can be used to connect or disconnect additional ducts.
If the induction system consists of plastic, it is necessary to equalize manufacturing tolerances by appropriate elements, such as an impressed metal sleeve. Manufacture thus becomes very expensive. Moreover there is the problem that any recycling of the plastic component and the incorporated metal sleeve is impossible or possible only after a corresponding complicated disassembly.